The Brothers Hunter
by Nicolette134
Summary: "The Summer I Turned Pretty" and "The Boys Next Door" and their respective series' have a lot in common. More specifically, they're about girls torn between their childhood best friend and his hot older brother, and neither have enough FanFics out there! Here's my original story, that goes along the lines of those two. FIXED.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is your jacket?" asked Jack, as I got into car in cutoffs and my new cropped tank top.

"I don't need one," I said, offhandedly shaking out my long bleached blond hair. The beachy waves were having the desired effect and he watched intently as the golden halo settle around me.

"Meaning you plan on taking mine so you can be warm, but it wont mess up your outfit," he said, putting the car in drive and heading over to the beach.

"Well obviously. We live in Maine- you know that, right? It gets cold at night on the beach."

I slipped off my flip-flops and put my feet on the dash, admiring my fresh pink pedicure, and raising the volume on the radio as my favorite song comes on.

"I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, 'cause you make my heart race-."

"I can't believe you like these guys," said Jack, rolling his eyes, "What's more, I can't believe I'm letting you play this in my car."

"Its not your car yet," I clarified, continuing my song, "Get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead."

Jack is a very good driver- too good, some may say. Okay, sure, he does drive a _little _on the safe side and a _little_ under the speed limit, but whatever. It's not a race, you know? The only issue is that the guys next to us at the stoplight seem to disagree.

"Well if it isn't Grandma Jack behind the wheel. We wanted to race, thought you were your brother for a second there," said the guy in the passenger seat, I think his name is Tommy and he's two grades above us, in Jack's brother's Ben's grade. The Chevy '68 Jack is currently crawling along in is Ben's now, but it'll be Jack's once Ben graduates and goes to college next year.

"Yeah, well I'm not," said Jack. Jack does not like being compared to his brother. The two boys hardly ever get along; in fact, I'm shocked Ben let Jack have the car at all today.

"And doesn't your girlfriend know it!" joked the driver, another boy I recognized, but whom didn't know by name.

"Thank goodness," I yell back. "Benji's got nothing on my Jack!"

Then I hopped up on to Jack's lap and kissed him hard on the mouth. The light turned green and I backed off just as the truck pulled away, the boys hooting with laughter.

"Just drive," I said, blushing bright pink. Instead, Jack just looked at me incredulously, until a car behind him beeped and he jumped about a foot. It was like he'd forgotten where we were or something.

"What was _that_?" asked Jack, as we pulled into the parking lot at the beach. Thank goodness, I had started to think I had bit the poor boy's tongue off; we hadn't spoken the whole rest of the ride.

"Those guys were being annoying, so I shut them up," I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but- damn," he said, almost to himself. I swear; if he touches his lips like those prissy girls in movies do, I'm going to throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, hey, hey. Do NOT go all "Dawson loves Joey" on me, okay? I like you too much for that," I said, patting his shoulder and sliding out the car door.

"Oh, yeah. No, sorry," he mumbled himself.

"I'll race ya," I said, just for the sake of snapping him out of his weirdness.

It seemed to have worked, and Jack beat me, obviously. The boy plays football, basketball, and baseball; I had no shot. But, when I finally made it to the group of high school students on the beach, he had two cups of beer in his hands.

"Winner buys," he said, handing me a cup as peace offering, "no more weirdness. You just caught me off guard."

"No problem, buddy," I said, slugging him in the arm.

"Oh, now I'm buddy? I'll show you whose 'buddy'," he said, throwing me over his shoulder and running for the water.

I pounded on his back and screamed the whole way, but not like when we were younger. We were in 10th grade and this was our first year of high school, I can't continue being treated like a child. Just as I was explaining all this to Jack, he dunked me under the water.

By the time we headed back to the beach, my- uh- _high beams_- were most definitely on high alert. Just as Jack unceremoniously dumped me onto the dry sand by the bonfire, which totally made the sand stick to me, by the way, his brother made his way over to us.

"Hey baby brother. I trust you took care of my truck," Ben said to Jack, patting him on the head, and taking note of Jack's putting the truck's keys into my purse that had been abandoned on the beach in the earlier scuffle.

Ben turned to me, looked at _not my face_, and said, "God Kay, you're soaked. Jack is so childish and obnoxious; you're gonna die of pneumonia."

"I'm fine," I replied, icily, although I was both cold and embarrassed.

"I'm sure you are," said Ben, slipping an arm around me nonetheless and walking me toward the fire pit, "Lets go get you warmed up anyway, just in case."

I was shivering, so, after wrapping me in a towel, Ben sat me down and started rubbing my arms up and down through the fabric of the fluffy white towel I saw initials on it and it didn't belong to a Hunter. Typical Ben: it probably belonged to whatever stupid girl showed up here with him.

I leaned into his chest and focused my attention across the fire to look for Jack. Instead I caught my best friend Emily's eye and I guess Ben and I were looking pretty cozy, because she was staring at me and looking so excited I thought she might hurt herself. She was always pushing for me to hook up with more guys; she said it was a sin to be as hot as me and to be so awkward. Its not like I've never been kissed or never gone on a date, I'm just more into being friends with boys. In other news, I really don't think she understands the concept of sinning, but that's beside the point.

I finally found Jack, standing by the keg and talking with the two boys from earlier, who were laughing as they pointed out Ben and I. Jack looked upset and, since I knew how bad the relationship between the brothers was, I almost wanted to get up and go over to him. Instead, I decided to punish him for throwing me in the damn water, which is what started this whole thing anyway. Plus, I didn't want his crush on my to get any worse, and my top was totally see through and clinging to me (which was also his fault).

"Hey, wanna get out of here?" asked Ben, whispering in my ear. It had only been 10 minutes, but clearly my dunking was the most entertaining thing that was going to happen tonight. Ben apparently agreed, "This is getting lame and I know a couple of people are going to another party."


	3. Chapter 3

"I came with your brother, Ben."

"So? You _should_ leave with me."

"I couldn't do that to Jack."

"He looks pretty well entertained. He wont need you to pity kiss him anymore. Plus, Grandma's in no condition to drive, and I notice _you_ have the key to my truck," he said, nodding towards the top of his lanyard sticking out of my purse.

I quickly looked to the direction he had nodded in and saw Jack sucking some major face with this chick Amber, who was in our math class freshman year. We had spent the majority of the year making fun of her for her bubblehead and matching bubble-butt, the latter of which Jack seemed to be appreciating quite a bit now. My guess is she'd finally grown some bubble boobs, too.

"I don't care who kisses your brother," I said, getting up and dropping the towel as I walked to his truck.

"Then he shouldn't mind who you kiss," said Ben, catching up to me. Then he lifted me onto the hood of his truck, tilted my chin up towards his 6'2 self, and kissed me.

I know I'm not into Ben like so many girls at school are, but I have to give the boy credit- he is a _good_ kisser. No offense to Jack or anything, we are best friends and all, but kissing one brother was _nothing_ like kissing the other. Okay, sure, I _had_ caught Jack off guard when I had kissed him earlier that night, and I know seven minutes in heaven is an awkward time for most eighth graders, but I could just tell Jack had none of his big brother's well honed skills.

I seriously could not stop kissing the kid. I wrapped my legs around his waist for better leverage and we kept kissing. We were full on making a spectacle of ourselves. I could actually hear the people talking about us, and he carried me in to his car, which was, you know, sweet of him. I had more to loose blatantly making out on his truck after showing up with his brother. I didn't have much time to spend thinking about Jack though, because soon Ben had me laid flat across the flatbed of his pickup.

He was holding himself up over my body, his arms on either side of me, veins popping. I had never noticed someone's _forearms_ before, and felt vaguely creepy for it- like one of those stupid girls that spend all their afternoons standing around the bait shop mooning over Ben as he lifted buckets of worms and stuff. And I absolutely _hated_ those girls.

"Ben," I said suddenly, gasping as his hand grabbed under my top. Boys usually don't go for my less than generous chest, but apparently Ben is none too particular about this sort of thing. The tank top I had worn did _not_ call for a bra, and his hand was cold and calloused on my skin.

"Yeah babe?" he said, breathing really heavily. It was nice to know I had _that_ kind of effect on the untouchable, and _so very _experienced, Ben Hunter.

"I- I don't want to do this," I said, slowly. He stopped kissing my neck and I immediately wanted to take the words back.

"What?" he asked, and he was genuinely confused. Clearly the boy has never been told no before.

"Its not you, and its not this," I rushed to clarify, motioning at the two of us sprawled out like a Maxim spread, "I'm really enjoying all this, its just- well, you know as well as I do how Jack feels about me. And you two are so screwed up as it is, I don't want to be the reason it gets any worse."

"You mean you don't want to hook up with me because it'll hurt baby brother's feelings?" he asked, looking at me incredulously.

"Yes," I said, "And because- oh, it's stupid."

"What? You can tell me," he assured me.

"I can't shake the feeling that you're only doing this _to_ hurt his feelings," I said, going around to the front of the car and fixing my hair, "And I'm not that kind of girl."

"I can see why you'd think that Kay," he said, turning on the ignition as I got into the car, "but for what its worth, you're wrong."

And for the second time that night I rode in silence with a Hunter brother.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's your head at Kayla," asked Emily, when I met her the next day at Starbucks.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"It was all over the party that you showed up with Jack and left with Ben," said Emily, punching my arm playfully, "You dog, you."

"Listen, nothing beyond a kiss happened with either of them," I said, defending myself.

Emily yelled at me, "You kissed them both!"

"Jesus Christ, keep it down," I said, "Its not that big of a deal."

"What do you mean? Jack is your best friend, and Ben is Jack's, like, least favorite person in the world," she said.

"Thank you, I had forgotten," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, this is just a really big deal. You're taking home wrecker to a whole new level," she continued.

"You're literally the least helpful person in the world. I'm not talking about this anymore," I said, turning away from her.

"Fine, we won't discuss your various rendezvous. Can we, however, discuss how _I _made out with Philip," she said.

"Yes, puh-lease," I said, "let's discuss Philip."

We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the various pros and cons of dating a soccer player over a football player. Not that either group of boys were asking, but Em _is_ always on the lookout.

When we got to my house I was greeted by Jack standing in my front yard, looking bruised and pissed off. I _so_ hoped this was not my fault. Emily, however, seemed to hope it was.

"See ya later, Kayla," said Emily, "Hey Jack."

He only nodded at her. This was bad, no matter how annoyed he was, Jack was one of the friendliest kids in town.

"Hey," I said, giving an awkward little wave.

"We need to talk," he said and that was all it took. _Oh, Lord, _I thought to myself.

"Look, I'm sorry I left with Ben, I was cold and you were drunk anyways, I wouldn't have driven-" I said, before his lips smashing into mine cut me off.

I reflexively pushed him off, "What was that?"

"Do you feel anything at all when we kiss?" he asked.

"Jack-" I said.

"No. Don't 'Jack' me. Don't do that right now, I don't deserve that," he said.

"No, I don't deserve that! Jack, we're friends. We're not _in_ a relationship! We're friends, we've always been friends. Nothing else!" I was yelling now, and Mrs. Haverford from next door came out to see what was wrong.

"Hi Mrs. Haverford, I'm sorry we're being so loud. Have a good day," I said quickly. Mrs. Haverford was a big talker, and I didn't have a ton of time.

"Let's go," I growled, dragging Jack to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

We drove in silence to the old elementary school playground. The school had burned down, like, when their parents were kids, and now the playground was a popular spot for teenagers. Actually, it's a hook up spot, but that's the exact opposite of what they were there for.

"Can I talk now?" asked Jack. I had shushed him in the car, because it's not safe to drive while strangling your best friend, you know?

"I don't know, are you gonna be stupid?"

"Listen, I just want to know what the deal is."

"There's no deal, Jack. We're not dating, we're not even a WE!" I yelled, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell. I won't yell anymore."

"Don't be like that. Don't treat me like a child, I don't need your sympathy," he said.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" I asked him, "You're kidding me, right? Do you want me to feel bad for hooking up with Ben, or do you want me to treat you like a grown up?"

"I don't want you to feel anything about hooking up with Ben, I don't want you to have hooked up with him in the first place!"

"Well that can't happen. We did hook up, okay! It happened, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. But I did stop it, okay?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you stop kissing Ben? It clearly isn't because you're holding back on any feelings for me."

"I stopped kissing Ben because while I'm not into romantically, I do care a lot about you. And I knew that Ben and me hooking up would hurt you."

"That's true. You know he's just using you to piss me off, right?"

Sure, I had expected such things, but hearing Jack say it like there was no other reason Ben could possibly have for kissing me hurt nonetheless.

"Oh, thanks for that," I said, trying not to get angry again, "Because nobody kisses me unless its to piss you off, right?"

"No, come on, that's not true and you know it," he responded, "Plenty of guys have kissed you. I just mean that _Ben_ wouldn't be kissing you if you weren't, you know."

"If I weren't your friend?" I filled in for him, "So your brother, who you hate, is too good for me now?"

I didn't mean to be so rude; honestly, I just couldn't understand what he was saying. Well, maybe also I wanted to be a bit rude.

"For the love of God, stop jumping to conclusions! I'm just saying Ben could have any girl in the school, and I just think its a little strange that he chose to make out with you in his truck after you made out with me in his truck!"

I was fuming now. I never said that Jack was smooth, but this kid was digging himself into a hole and I wasn't about to sit around and wait for him to crawl out of it.

"Okay, so, just to clarify; you think I'm jumping to conclusions in saying I'm not good enough, but you think your brother could do so much better than me? Is that right? Just checking," I said, jumping out of my car and slamming the door shut behind me, "And, by the way, we did NOT make out. I gave you a- a- a PITY kiss for Christ's sake!"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, that was low. But seriously, he was mean first. I'm sorry he's super sensitive and will probably go home and cry about this or whatever, but I am done with Jack unloading on me all the time.

"Get back in your car Kayla," said Jack, "Go home. I can walk."

"Good. See you at school," I said, marching angrily around the playground before turning to him again, "I'll pick you up at 8, asshole."

Even though I was mad at him I didn't want him to have to drive in with Ben, the big jerk had done enough to his face as it is.

"What are you doing here?" I knew without looking up that it was Ben. _Shit, I should've gone home when I had the chance. _

"I'm swingin', what does it look like?"

"It looks an awful lot like you're crying. Why are you crying on the old playground?"

"What, are you writing a book or something? What's it to you, you don't care!" I said, "and further more, what are _you _doing here? This is mine spot with Jack, and you know it."

"First of all, Princess, you don't own the damn playground. This was _my_ spot with Jack long before it was "yours" and in case you haven't noticed, this is a notorious make out spot. Maybe I was here to make out."

"In the middle of the day! Without a car!" I yelled. No way was he here to meet some chick. _He must've seen my car from the main road and come to piss of Jack and me. _

"Maybe I was looking for Jack- did that ever occur to you? Maybe I want to try and make up with my brother, because he basically hates me right now, and my mother is pissed."

"So you're only apologizing because your mom wants you to? That's real genuine Ben."

"Yeah, I am only apologizing for her sake; I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You made out with me to piss off Jack!"

"I did not! I made out with you because I wanted to! Why doesn't anyone understand that me kissing you has nothing to do with my stupid little brother. I don't have this issue with any other girls, but you just can't seem to get it through your thick skull that I _like_ you, Kayla!"

"I don't believe you," I said, staring at him, daring him to prove it. I didn't exactly know what he could say that would make me believe him, and even once I did believe him, I wasn't sure that that would influence me at all.

I didn't have much time to think about what was happening before his lips were on mine again, and _damn_ he was a good kisser. I had kind of hoped it was the beer that made me think so the last time, but it was all him. Probably all the practice he gets.

I just let him kiss and kiss and kiss me, leaning against the swing set, him towering over me uncomfortably. It didn't matter though; kissing Ben was exactly like the movies- fireworks, sparks, the works. That is, until he was ripped away from me, causing me to actually fall over, because I had been leaning on him so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Once I got up from the floor and dusted the wood chips off my legs, I saw Ben and Jack going at it. _Shit, shit, shit, _I thought, trying to find an angle that I could jump in from to stop the fight without getting pulverized myself. There wasn't one; I was just going to have to let them get it out of their systems.

So I waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally they were both tired out from fighting. Or else, they finally couldn't see straight enough to keep hitting each other.

"Are you done now?" I asked, standing over them as they lied on the ground.

"Yes," said Ben, getting up. He extended a hand down to Jack, who pulled him down and got right back to hitting him.

"Guess not."

"Boys, get it together. You've been fighting for, like, ten minutes now," I said.

"You know we're fighting over you right?" said Jack, looking up at me from under Ben incredulously.

"This is like every girl's dream," added Ben.

"You guys are delusional. You're not fighting over me. You're fighting because you've basically hated each other for as long as I've known you," I said, adding, "It is no girl's dream to have either of you two loser-nerds fighting over her. Promise."

"Shows what you know, babe," laughed Ben.

"Don't call her babe," said Jack, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Do _not_ lunge at him Jack," I said, "I'm getting a headache just thinking about all the first aid I'm going to have to preform."

"Well let me do you a favor, you don't have to tape me up Nurse-y, I'm a big boy," said Ben.

"Your shirt literally is ripped off of your body," I retorted.

"You love it."

"Shut up Ben," said Jack.

"Shut up _Jack_!" I said, "I'm so sick of you acting like you own me."

"Ball and chain much?" asked Ben.

"Fuck you," Jack and I responded simultaneously.

* * *

"I really do like you," said Ben, as I bandaged him.

"Ben, don't start. I just finished with Jack, I don't want to start all over."

"You know, you're ridiculous."

"I'm ridiculous? This is some weird plot of yours to terminate my friendship with your brother, because he genuinely does like me."

"It is not. Christ, Kay, why does this have to be all about him? It has nothing to do with him!"

"It's always been about him!"

"It doesn't need to be though," he said, grabbing my arm as I attempted to look at the cut on his forehead, "Can you cut the Mother Hen shit and just talk to me for a minute?"

"I have nothing to talk about," I said, getting into my car and driving home.


	8. Chapter 8

Goodness, I am so confused. I don't know _what_ I want from those stupid Hunter brothers. I know what I _do_ want though.

"Emily? Call the girls. We're throwing a slumber party."

* * *

"Ben is _hot_," offered Alicia by way of help.

"They're both hot," reasoned Emily.

"You think Jack is hot?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Don't you guys?" she responded.

"Um, no, not exactly. I mean, I love Jack to death, but he isn't nearly as good looking as his brother," I said, but I was interrupted by, well, every girl in the room voicing their agreement with Emily.

"Christ Almighty, you _all_ think that Jack is hot?"

"I mean, I'm pretty sure it runs in the Hunter genes," tossed out Brittany, "Have you seen their dad?"

"Ew," we all yelled, tossing pillows at her.

"That's seriously disturbed. I _thought_ you were going to say the oldest Hunter brother," I said, laughing.

"There's a Hunter boy older than Ben? That makes him a Hunter _man_," said Jennifer.

"You guys don't know Patrick?" I asked incredulously, "How am I the only one who knows about Patrick."

"I don't get it either, but who cares? Now, tell us about _dreamy_ Patrick Hunter," demanded Emily and all the girls agreed.

"Patrick Hunter is three years older than Ben," I said. "I've known him since we were little, but you never would have met him, I guess.

"When we were in middle school Patrick got kicked out of high school for fighting. He schlepped around for a while, tooling around with the truck that Benji drives now, whatever. Then, the day he turned 18, he up and joined the army.

"It absolutely broke Mrs. Hunter's heart; she thought she'd failed him as a mother or something, not that she'd done anything wrong. Anyway, I saw him the last time he was home on leave, and damn if he isn't hotter than both his brothers combined."

"I do love a man in uniform," jumped in Brittany.

"Everyone does honey, everyone does," I replied solemnly.

"Okay, so, what, did you hook up with this brother too?"

"I didn't hook up with Jack, I only kissed him."

"That doesn't answer her question."

They were fairly bombarding me, now with stuffed animals, having exhausted their pillow supplies.

"I didn't hook up with Patrick!"

"Does that mean you kissed him!?"

"When I was little, like 9 or something, he was kind of my first kiss."

"Holy shit, 9 year old you kissed a 14 year old Hunter boy? Holy shit!"

"You're so stupid, of course I didn't kiss him! He kissed me and it was horrible!"

"Wait, a 14 year old Hunter boy kissed an 9 year old you! Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Well, yeah, kinda. I don't really know why, it must've been a dare or something. Pat was always kinda a tough kid, I'm not sure what possessed him to kiss _me_."

"Probably because you're kryptonite to those damn Hunter boys," joked Emily, and the crew howled with laughter again.

"I hate you all, you know that?" I said, but all was forgiven when Brittany pulled a bottle of wine out of her duffel bag. Now I remember why we're always having these parties.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up to a floor cluttered with candy wrappers, popcorn bags, empty bottles (three!) of wine, and 14 missed calls. The usual result of a slumber party; except for the phone calls.

I was at my own house, with all my girls, who on Earth could be trying to contact me? Apparently the answer to that would be the Hunter brothers, my latest dilemma.

I called Jack back first, because we've been friends longest.

"Jack, what's wrong, I have all these missed calls from you and Ben."

"Its Patrick," he answered, and then he started to cry, "I'd just really appreciate if my best friend was here with me, nothing else."

"I'll be over in 10," I said, mumbling my destination to Emily who was barely conscience and pulling on a pair of shorts and tucking in the big t-shirt I had spent the night in, that would have to do for now.

I ran upstairs from the basement and scribbled a not to my parents, shoved my sneakers on, and ran to the Hunter's house.

I knocked on the door, and Ben opened it.

"What's going on?" I asked, grabbing him in a hug. He literally peeled me off his body and walked past me- out the door- like I wasn't even there.

"Jack, Mr. Hunter, Mrs. Hunter?" I called, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, honey," said Mrs. Hunter, pulling me into a hug, "Jack needs you upstairs, he's not doing too well Kayla."

"Mrs. Hunter, I'm sorry, but what happened to Patrick? I don't know what's going on."

"Kayla, they can't find him."


	10. Chapter 10

I knocked softly on the door and when Jack opened it he didn't push me away when I hugged him. He pulled me onto his lap on his bed and just held me and cried.

"Baby, he'll be fine. They'll find him. It'll all be okay," I repeated over and over until he calmed down.

"Kayla, I know Ben and I aren't close at all, but Patrick and I- we _are_ close. He taught me how to ride a bike for Christ's sake."

"I remember that," I smiled at the memory, "Four stitches in your knee that day, right?"

"Five," he corrected, "but it wasn't his fault, Ben knocked me over."

"He didn't mean too," I said, defending him all too quickly.

"Yeah, Kayla, I think he did."

"Listen, I thought we weren't going to argue about that. I just want to be here for you and your family- my second family- when you need me to."

"Well I do need you, but nobody else does. I saw Ben leave from the window. It doesn't look like he _needed_ you to much, did he?"

"Jack. Everyone grieves differently."

"Nobody needs to grieve- nothing happened to him!"

"Listen, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just trying to tell you that maybe you want me here and he doesn't, but that doesn't mean I wont be here for him if he needs me to."

"You shouldn't be here for him at all. You should be here for me, your best friend."

"And you shouldn't be fighting me about this right now. Come on; let's go for a walk? Have you eaten, we can go get some food."

"I don't want any food."

"Jack, you have to eat. Come on, we'll go to Sandy's."

Sandy's is an absolutely disgustingly greasy diner that Jack loves, but that I never, ever want to go to. It's the kind of place where the waitress knows your order, your name, and your grandmother. We live in a small town, and this is the quintessential small town establishment, we used to come here every Friday in middle school with all our friends. We haven't been in a while though, it kind of looses its cool factor, especially once girls start obsessing over calories and dread even looking at food in front of guys.

The walk there was pretty quiet, Jack hardly spoke and after a while I got tired of carrying a one sided conversation.

"Long time no see, Kayla," said Margie, the older woman who worked as a waitress here part time, but also played the organ at the our church, "How's the parents?"

"They're good Marge," I responded, "You played beautifully last mass."

"Thank ya darlin'. So what'll it be?"

"Just a marble milkshake and a plate of fries."

"You kids are lucky with those fast metabolisms; I'd be a house if I ate like you," Margie said, before turning to Jack, "How about you honey? The usual?"

"Yeah," Jack muttered blankly, and Margie shot me a look. I just shook my head; I could hardly explain it right in front of him.

"It'll just be a minute," she said, turning away confused and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

When Margie got back with our plates Jack hardly looked up at her.

"Thank you," I said over compensating for Jack with my enthusiasm, "This looks so good, right Jack?"

"Yeah," was all he said again; starting in on his burger with everything, fries and onion rings, and Coke. It was kind of gross to watch him eat all that, but whatever.


	11. Chapter 11

"Margie," said Ben, as he walked into the diner, "How are you? Man, I haven't been here in years, but I was just _craving_ your breakfast thing that I always used to get. Remember what it's called?"

"Sure honey, I'll get right on it. Why don't you grab a seat with your brother and his girl, huh?"

"I'm not his girl," I said at the same time Jack said, "She's not my girl," and Ben said, "She's not his girl."

"Okay, okay, tough crowd," said Marge turning back to the kitchen.

"Ben," I said, walking over to him, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I didn't eat anything all day and I want some eggs."

"There are other places to get eggs."

"Not like Sandy's eggs."

"Well your brother is really upset, I don't think you should stay."

"And you think I'm not upset?"

"You practically barreled through me and out the door earlier, you seemed pretty alright."

"Sorry I didn't stop and cry on you for a while. It's not my fault he's a pussy."

"Stop it," I said through gritted teeth. Even though Ben was whispering these things, I didn't need for Jack to hear him and for the two of them to cause a scene again.

"Listen, whatever, okay? I'll take my eggs at the counter and then I'll leave. I didn't realize that you were as big a bitch as Jack is."

With that he walked up to the counter and I could hear him conversing amicably with Margie and Cody, the chef.

"Can we have the check, Margie," I called after Jack and I had finished our silent meal and Ben had long since gone.

"Benji took care of it. Such a gentleman, that one," she responded.

"Yeah." I guess now it was my turn to mutter.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ben," I said, as soon as he answered his phone.

"Yes," he answered shortly.

"I'm sorry."

"Me to."

"No, no way. You do not have to say that."

"I called you a bitch."

"I was being one."

"I deserved it."

"You're going through a tough time."

"I'm tougher."

"You shouldn't have to be."

"Can we meet up?"

"Just come over."

* * *

I had just finished getting out a snack, when there was a knock at the door.

"You don't have to knock, you know," I said, answering the door.

"I actually didn't know that. Although now that I think about it, you hardly ever knock at my house," he responded.

"Come on into the kitchen," I said, and he followed me in and sat down at the table.

"Cookies and milk?"

"You always used to have cookies and milk after school when we were little, it was the only thing I could think of that you like."

"You really are a sweet girl," he said, smiling and dipping a cookie into his glass.

"No I'm not. I've been horrible to you lately. I was thinking about it, and I've known you just as long as I've known Jack, and even though we weren't as close as I was with him, we were still friends," I said, taking a deep breath, "So, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Stop saying that! I feel horrible!"

"You shouldn't feel horrible, Kay, you didn't do anything."

"Exactly. I didn't do _anything_. I never do anything! I just blindly followed Jack without making my own decision! You've never done anything to me either, I have no reason to hold anything against you."

"Okay then. Clean slate. Make your decision, don't think about my brother, what do you want?"

"I want you to kiss me again," I said, and he did.

* * *

"Hey," I said, stopping our kissing.

"Hi?" he answered.

"That's not what I meant," I giggled, "I just wanted to stop for a second. I _do_ need to breath."

"Sorry," he answered in the same tone as I did.

"Did you just giggle?" I asked, full on laughing now.

"No, I did not giggle," he answered, poking me in the side and tickling me, "I'm just happy."

"You are?"

"Of course I am."

"I am too."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That makes me even happier," he answered, kissing me again.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Ben came over for lunch and we ended up on the couch, making out some more. Have I mentioned, Ireally, _really _like making out with this guy?

My parents were at the my aunt's, we were on the couch and our shirts weren't on, and there was a knocking at the door.

"Oh my God," I said, mid-kiss with Ben.

"Hey, Kayla, you around?" asked Jack, walking into my kitchen.

"Oh my God," I repeated, as Ben practically flipped off of the couch, throwing his shirt at me and standing up.

"Seriously?" said Jack, throwing up his hands in disgust.

"Could you give me a second," I said, waiting for Jack to turn around before nodding to Ben to do the same, and pulling on my top.

"You should seriously start wearing a bra," Jack said.

"Wow, that's so _not_ any of your business," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Not like it would changed much," said Ben, and I swear, I could hear his former giggle being replaced by a smirk.

"Oh my God," I said again.

"I'm sorry, the Kayla I _used _to know knew how to say more than just 'Oh my God'," said Jack, using a totally offending Valley Girl impersonation.

"Just leave her out of this bro," said Ben, "This has nothing to do with her."

"This has _everything_ to do with her," replied Jack, "And I'm not your 'bro'."

There was a beat of silence, before Jack continued, "Okay, wait, I am your bro, but that's not the point."

"What is then? We were kind of in the middle of something," said Ben, totally smirking some more.

"Oh my-," I started, before I knew what I was saying and abruptly shut my mouth, "Okay, first of all, Ben, shut up. Seriously, just stop smirking, I'm not even looking at you and I can physically feel the douche-bag syndrome radiating off of your body.

"Secondly, Jack, I'm totally re-instigating the doorbell rule. Or at least a preemptive text message so I can make sure all parties involved are decent. Okay? Okay.

"Now, on to more pressing matters. What was it you came in here to tell me?"

"Just that I was sorry for being so weird yesterday, and I really appreciate you being here for me," he said sincerely, before ruining it by adding, "And then I was going to mention something about you being here for my whole family, but I guess Ben's got that one covered. Or, should I say, uncovered."

"Well that was a dick thing to say. Ben, go on, do your douchey, smirky thing," I said, "I'll leave you two to it, I have to go, wash my hair or something."

Then I grabbed my keys and phone, walked out of my house, and headed to Starbucks. I needed coffee and Emily. And possibly another sleepover.


	14. Chapter 14

"Two tall skim macchiatos without vanilla," said the barista and before either Emily or I could get up for our drinks, someone else had them for us.

"Hello ladies," said Andrew, handing us our drinks.

"Hey Andrew!" squeaked Emily, excitedly. Andrew was the only freshman on the varsity soccer team, not to mention fairly good looking, and very suave.

"Hi, thanks" I mumbled, grabbing my drink even though I knew I was being rude. I was just a bit fed up with the male species today, and Andrew is well known for being a bit of a flirt.

"So, I was wondering if either of you girls had dates to the back to school dance," said Andrew.

"Nope!" Emily said, answering for the both of us. I hadn't even thought about the dance, what with everything going on in my life as of late, and didn't have any plans to go.

"Well, you know my buddy Todd? We were wondering if you'd like to come with us. I'd be your date, Kayla, and you'd be Todd's Emily. If you agree that is."

This was an interesting spin on things. Though we weren't exactly dating Ben would probably want to take me to the dance, right? But that would make things difficult with Jack, _more_ difficult I should say, and that's no good. Plus, Ben hadn't technically asked me to the dance and it be rude if I were to turn down Andrew for no reason. _And _there was the added fact that Em would just die to go with Todd, who is better looking than Andrew, although not half as smart. He _is _on JV football though, and a first string at that, which isn't bad.

"We'd love to!" answered Emily, smiling at me, forcing me into submission.

"Yes, we'd love to," I agreed, not nearly as eagerly, but not too unpleasant sounding.

"Great. I'm so glad I ran into you two, Todd and I were just discussing asking you; guess this was fated."

"Fated indeed," I said, noticing Jack, but not Ben entering the Starbucks.

_Please God, don't let him be here to tell me his brother is lying bleeding on my carpet or something,_ I thought, but instead Jack just walked over to our table and sat down, looking moody and staring down Andrew.

"Well, I've got to run. I should probably go tell Todd I've asked you and you've accepted. Text you the details, okay?" he asked, nodding by to the us and grabbing his drink as he headed out the door.

"You've accepted what?" asked Jack.

"Not that its any of your business, but we're going to the school dance with Andrew and Todd," said Emily.

"Both of you are going with both of them?" asked Jack sarcastically, taking a sip of Emily's drink, much to her annoyance.

"I'm going with Todd and Kayla is going with Andrew, thank you very much. And stop drinking my allotted 100 calories, you mooch," said Emily, who, starting this past summer, has gotten _very_ into calorie counting.

"Sorry, sorry. Tastes like shit anyway. And truth be told, I'm glad you guys have dates, I just got through telling Ben it was fine by me if he asked you."

"You said it was fine for him to ask me?" I yelped.

"Yeah. I figured you'd realize he was an idiot and dump him anyway. Turns out it all worked out faster than I had thought," answered Jack smugly, before getting up to go.

"Gotta run," he said, mimicking Andrew's formal nod and heading off, laughing at my new found dilemma.


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't look now, but here comes Ben," said Emily, nodding to the door.

"Kill me."

"So, this wasn't what you had planned?" asked Emily sarcastically.

For that I chose not to tell her that she had whipped cream on her nose.

"Hi Ben," I said, as Ben kissed my cheek and sat down next to me.

"Hey," he replied, "Hey Emily."

"Hiya. Hey, so listen, Kayla, I really oughta get going. But we should get together; we've got some shopping to do," said Emily, and then she yelped as I kicked her hard on the shin.

"Shopping, huh?" asked Ben, taking a sip of my drink, "Would that be for a dress perhaps? For instance, a back to school dance?"

"Mhmm," I answered, noncommittally, taking back my drink.

"You wouldn't have happened to run into Jack, huh?"

"Well, yes, he was just here, actually."

"So, isn't that great! We can go together and Jacky Boy won't hate either of us _too_ much."

"That would be fantastic. Except I already have a date."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jack was just by here, but before that Andrew was. Andrew Reynolds?"

"Andrew from the soccer team?"

"Yes."

"From the Varsity soccer team?"

"Yessir."

"You're going on a date with Andrew Reynolds, the only freshman on Varsity soccer?"

"Well, yes, I am. But only because he asked me before you, and it would be rude if I said no or something without any reason, and I didn't even know if you were going to want to take me, you know? Plus, he had a date for Emily, you know?"

"Oh, well, sure," and then took on a Valley Girl accent that made me sounds stupid and add, "As long as he has a date for Emily, you should like, totally go with him."

"Don't be an asshole," I responded. I understand he's annoyed, but that doesn't mean he has to make fun of me. Maybe a date with Andrew will be just what I need after dealing with these annoying Hunter Brothers.

"You know what, whatever. Maybe you should go with Andrew. I'll just find my own date."

Then Ben got up and walked out of the Starbucks. I'm really starting to hate this Starbucks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mine, mine, mine!**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update- and I'm trying a new style. This is all dialogue, hope you like it!**

"Back-to-back sleepovers, Kayla? You in a full on crisis or something?"

"Yeah, Emily said you have a date to the dance with Andrew...what gives?"

"The only freshman on Varsity soccer and both Hunter Brothers. I think I hate you."

"You forgot the secret oldest Hunter Brother. The black sheep of the Hunter family- I never pegged you to go for the bad boys, Kayla."

"I did not 'go for' Patrick, who by the way is currently MIA and kinda a touchy subject, and I am not in a crisis. At least, I don't think I am."

"Holy shit. Is that why you took off like a bat out of hell the other morning? 'Cause you'd just found out about Patrick?"

"Yeah," I said, "But then things got really messy after that."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what happened? I mean, if you feel comfortable telling us."

"Of course she's comfortable telling us, we're her best friends."

"Yeah, plus she called a sleepover, so she must need to talk about something."

"Oh my God guys, just let her talk!"

"Yeah," I said, "Let me talk." Then I told them all about Patrick and how differently Ben and Jack had reacted and then how Ben had finally let me in and Jack to finally allow us to be together just in time for me to royally fuck it up by accepting a date with Andrew.

"Listen, you did not royally fuck it up."

"Yeah, you were totally within your rights."

"Mhmm, its the rules of feminism."

"The rules of feminism? You are so stupid."

"I am not stupid. Andrew's stupid. He knows just as well as anyone that you don't mess with Ben Hunter's girl."

"Yeah, didn't Ben totally beat the shit out of some guy for hitting on Courtney?"

"No, that was with Alyson. Courtney full on made out with a guy at that party- I thought Ben was going to pop a blood vessel."

"Oh, yeah. You're right. The kid who she kissed didn't come back to school until that Wednesday. I heard he couldn't talk."

"I heard he couldn't see you of either of his eyes- they were too puffed up, like Rocky's were."

"Nah, he was hospitalized for loss of blood."

"Guys!" I yelled, "You are so not helping!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Kayla. Listen, I'm sure the date will go fine. Ben probably won't pull anything at the dance, or else he'd get suspended and probably wont be able to play in the first game of the season."

"That's true. He totally wont get into a fight at the dance, but the after parties are a different situation entirely."

"Well, just make sure you aren't at the same after party as him. They'll be at least five different ones to attend."

"Yeah. Football team, soccer team, lacrosse team, theater kids, and then the preppies."

"Plus a bunch of little parties for the rest of us- those are just the core four."

"I listed five."

"I don't count preppies."

"That's only cause you wont be going to their party."

"Shut it, you wouldn't be going if Jason didn't think you put out. Tease."

"I'm not a tease!"

"That's right, she really does put out!"

"Shut up!"

"All of you shut up. This is the worst sleepover ever!" Emily shouted, coming to my aid.

"Let's just watch Clueless and eat ice cream, okay?" I said, trying to divert their attention.

"Okay," they all answered, dropping their arguments for now. Maybe back-to-back sleepovers were a bad choice.


	17. Chapter 17

Emily, Alicia, Brittany, Claire, Nicole, Jennifer, Haley, and I were eating homemade pancakes and planning our shopping trip to get dresses for the dance.

It was hard to imagine all this craziness had started just five days ago, and that school started in just two days. The dance would be that weekend, so we were going to go shopping tomorrow, after mass.

"Kayla?" called Ben, walking through the front door.

"Hi Ben," chorused the girls.

"Do _not_ say hi to him," I said, through gritted teeth, "we're mad at him."

"Monday you make out, Tuesday you're mad, Wednesday you make out, Thursday he's mad. I think today you're supposed to make out again, not be mad at him, Kay," said Emily, and if looks could kill she would have been dead on the spot.

"Aww, leave the poor girl alone," Ben said, "But really, Kay, I don't wanna fight anymore."

"Maybe I do," I replied.

"Well then, I hope these change your mind," he said handing me a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww," chorused the girls again. I _really_ needed to stop inviting them over.

"Side-bar!" announced Emily, dragging me into the bathroom that was set off from my kitchen and the living room, "Listen, Ben Hunter does not _do _flowers. He's not a romantic gestures kinda guy...I know you're stubborn as all hell, but for all your big talk, I can tell all you want to do is run over there and kiss his face off-"

"That's not true!" I interrupted, even though we both knew it was.

"Whatever Kayla. All I'm saying is you should forgive the guy, he's trying here. I think you should go to the dance with Andrew, because you already told him you would, not to mention he and Todd are a package deal, but I think you should forgive him and see where this thing goes."

"Emily?" I asked, "When did you get so smart?"

"Around the same time guys started finding _you_ irresistible. Crazy, huh?"

* * *

"Hunter, outside," I said, walking back into the kitchen.

"As you wish," he responded, his smirk back, and the girls 'aww-ing' once again.

"I accept your apology, on one condition," I said.

"Name it."

"You try to get along better with Jack."

"That's your condition? Done."

"Also, could you try not to take anyone too trashy to the dance?"

"What? You're still going to the dance with Andrew?"

"Well, yeah, I said I would before you had asked me."

"But if we're dating you _have_ to come to the dance with me."

"We're dating?" I asked, ignoring his having said I _had_ to do anything.

"Well, aren't we?"

"I don't know, you never asked."

"Kayla Ryan, would you pretty please be my girlfriend?" he asked, jokingly, although in his eyes she could tell he was serious.

"I'll have to think about it," she answered, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him, "But I'm still going with Andrew to the dance."

He kissed her anyway, and she knew they would be alright; for now at least.


	18. Chapter 18

Well I made the girl leave and Ben and I actually talked for a little while, instead of _just_ making out, and we finally came to an understanding about the dance. Then he had work so we made plans to catch a late movie and grab some takeout instead of going to the beach for yet another party. I was pretty excited to spend some Ben and Kayla time, but I think the girls were even more excited to hear about it.

* * *

"So you're dating Ben?"

"Yes."

"But going to the dance with Andrew?"

"Yeah."

"Are you cracked?"

"Possibly."

"Is _he _okay with this?"

"Who, Andrew?"

"NO, Ben."

"Oh. No, not really. Not at all actually."

"Well, speaking of Andrew, how does he feel about this?"

"Don't know."

"Gonna check?"

"Think I should?"

"Small plain cheese, small white pizza?" asked waiter, breaking up the interrogation.

"Yes, thank you."

"Could you pass me the pepper?"

"Yeah, here ya go."

"So ya wanna call him?"

"Ben?"

"Andrew."

"Andrew?"

"Yes! He's your date after all! Ben's gonna kill him!"

"Ben will not kill him."

"Ben might kill him."

"Ben will _not_ kill him."

"He could if he wanted to."

"That's true."

"Side of mozzarella sticks?" asked the waiter, looking wide-eyed at us.

"Oh, perfect, thank you so much."

"Guys, we need to stop eating so much," I said, and Emily nodded her agreement.

"All we do is eat and talk, we're starting to frighten people."

* * *

So Ben came over that night and he brought over a couple of lobster rolls for dinner and I took a couple of my dad's Belgium beers, which are apparently the only thing to drink with lobster rolls and we put on Top Gun. I remembered watching it with the three Hunter boys for the first time, like, 10 years ago, and I figured it would be a good way to bring up the topic of Patrick, if Ben felt like talking about it. Which, apparently, he did not, because he didn't bring it up for the entirety of the movie. I didn't want to push the issue, since it was clearly why I had picked the movie anyway, but I will get this boy to discuss his feelings with me if it's the last thing I do.

In other news, he said he'd drive me to church in the morning, which means I'm a big girl that doesn't have to show up with her mommy and daddy, but rather with her boyfriend and God, do I love saying boyfriend. B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D, boyfriend, boyfriend. He's still debating who his date to the dance is going to be, since it's usually a short notice type thing, what with school not having even started yet, but I told him I'd send him a bunch of pictures of my dresses that I'm trying on, just so he can give me opinions and the like. It's a rather awkward way to start a relationship, but we've known each other for forever and it's taken us this long to get together- what's another school dance?


End file.
